


The Only Thing That Matters

by OndoriNaramaki



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat Tony, Gen, Human AU, Hurt Tony, Loki has a soft spot, Loki will do anything for his cat, Protective Loki, Sick Tony, Tony is a cat, except for Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: When something is wrong with Loki's cat, Tony, what will he be willing to do to make him better?





	The Only Thing That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I love cat fics so much I just had to write one myself.

Loki was reclining on the couch, watching some random weird reality show late at night because Tony had fallen asleep on his lap and he didn't have the heart to wake him since the kitty had been extra tired that day and it seemed like he could use the rest.  
Once it felt like Tony was in a deep enough sleep Loki slowly and carefully scooped him up and carried him to his room. Placing the kitty at his semi-usual spot at the foot of the bed -and giving him a quick scratch behind the ears-, Loki then got changed and slipped under the covers for some much deserved shut-eye. 

-

Eventually morning came around and Loki got out of bed to get ready for the day. He didn't see Tony where he set him down last night, but that was normal enough, as he more often than not slipped out for a drink or bite (Loki always left some dry food in his bowl in case he needed a midnight snack) at some point during the night. And then he'd usually find some random place to fall asleep again. Like on top of the TV, which was rather impressive considering it was a flatscreen. 

He decides on a breakfast of veggie omelet with 2 bacon rashers for each of them. Once the food's off the pans he calls out to Tony to let him know it's ready, but when his cat doesn't come running he gets a little concerned.

He gets up and looks all around for him, eventually finding the fluff ball curled up under the sofa.  
Huh, must've just been sleeping and didn't hear him. 

But when he tries to rouse the pile of fur, Tony is unresponsive. Ice runs through Loki's veins as he realizes something is _wrong_ with his cat.

He quickly and carefully wraps the kitty up in a soft blanket and within the next minute is in his car and headed for the nearest vet. 

-

When he arrives the place is empty since it's early morning and Tony can be seen to pretty much right away (especially since he said it was an emergency).  
The Vet, Jessie, tells him that his cat has a rare condition. "It's Infectious Peritonitis mixed with Acromegaly, and while that _is_ curable, treatment is a lengthy and extremely expensive process.  
Umm, that being the case you might want to look into considering the option of euthanasia."

Loki all but slams his hands down on the counter and tries not to growl "That cat means more to me than anything in this world. I don't care _how_ much it costs; if you can fix him, _**do it**_." The words seem to echo in the near empty room.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Jessie says that the head vet will be in later to examine his cat too and she'll give Loki a call to verify he's okay with the charges before they start any procedures. 

Loki reluctantly goes home and sits in his chair to wait for the call. It doesn't come soon enough.

When his phone finally vibrates and he picks up on the first ring he hears something he wasn't expecting "Okay, so Jessie is a fucking idiot."  
Before Loki can asks what she's taking about she continues "She completely misdiagnosed your cat with some weird complicated illness hybrid that he doesn't have- you know, I think she's been watching too much god damn House again -I swear I am going to tear her ass apart-! Anyway, good news; your cat doesn't have some nearly incurable disease, he just has a cold. A little bit of antibiotics and water, give it some time and he'll be right as rain. And it also won't cost a hundred-thousand fucking dollars."

It's a good thing Loki was already sitting, because the sheer relief he felt at the news that Tony was going to be okay would've floored him. "That's good to hear. When can I come in?"

"Come by in an hour and we'll have him ready for you to take home." 

"Okay, thank you." 

Loki shows up exactly 45 mins later and only has to sit in the waiting room for 5 minutes before his sleeping kitty and some supplies are brought out. 

Tony is once again wrapped in a soft blanket, and then given to Loki like a newborn being handed over to a parent for the first time. 

The head vet gives Loki instructions for giving Tony his next dose of antibiotics and what else to do for the next couple of days to ensure the kitty's recovery is as smooth as can be.  
"Before you go I'd also like to mention it's so sweet how much you care for your cat. He's very lucky to have someone like you."

Loki looks down at the precious bundle in his arms and "No, I'm the lucky one." is all that's said before he makes his exit. 

"Is he gone now?" Comes a voice from the crack of a barely ajar door. 

Face changing rapidly from smiling to very unimpressed, the one who saw them off answers the vet who hadn't made her presence known since Loki showed up for a second time. "Yes, you coward."

"Hey, you'd be doing the same if you saw him earlier; he's very protective of that cat." Jessie says as she slinks over. 

A dreamy look takes over the head Vet's face.  
"I wish I could've seen that though, sounds like it was beautiful."

"Yeah, if not kind of absolutely fucking terrifying." The one who bore witness to it shudders.

"Which reminds me, you have _got_ to stop tricking people into thinking their pets are _dying_ when they aren't." She points a finger semi-threateningly into the other's face, but retracts it quickly when a bite attempt is made at it.

"But that's the only fun I get to have here," Jessie says as she over dramatically flops down back-first onto the counter, "besides, you should have seen his face. I actually feared for my life once I said 'euthanasia'. Might've even peed myself a little bit there. Hashtag worth it though."

"There is something seriously fucking wrong with you. Also, you owe me so hard for covering for you." She crosses her arms, all but glaring at the other woman. 

"Okay Amy, Chinese is on me next time; that make up for it?" She raises her eyebrows in hope and purses her bottom lip, giving her best puppy-dog expression. 

"...Only if I get extra egg rolls." The slightly saner one eventually broke and gave in at that face.

-

Once he's back home Loki notes with relief that Tony's breathing is stronger than it was when he found him that morning curled up in one of his favorite napping spots/hiding places. 

He diligently follows the instructions Amy gave him and even goes as far as to check on him several times throughout the next couple nights just to make sure he's okay. 

When morning rolls around once again Loki turns to his side and places a hand on the sleeping Tony's chest, feeling it steadily rise and fall, then notices the now open brown eyes belonging to his cat.

Loki smiles down at him and whispers  
"Hello, little one." Then lifts his hand off Tony's side so he can grab a little paw between his index finger and thumb and give it a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad you're alright. Don't scare me like that again, okay?

Tony lets out a big yawn and bats at Loki's hand with his free paw. Loki chuckles and takes that as a yes.

 

A few days later has Tony once again eating all of Loki's food, running around at what seems like supersonic speeds and making every day 'Bring Your Cat To Work Day' by being a sneaky son of a gun, and Loki wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. XD 
> 
> Also, kudos and comments give me life~


End file.
